Cameron Vice
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Cameron Vice's Information Name: 'Cameron Vice '''Pronunciation: '''Cahm-ur-yn Vie-ss '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''2 ' Appearance: '''Cameron is a red-head, but almost everybody would call him "Ginger" rather than his real name, due to this hair color. It's not exactly a red, but more of a very vibrant and light orange color. His eyes are a nice blue-grey color, and they're very rare as they can vary from a noticeable blue to a very, very light green. He has dark circles as he's very lazy, taking naps in the day, and barely gets any sleep at night because of this. He has very, very many freckles - not just on his face - but all over his body. He has a nose that looks like a pig's, and his face isn't very attractive to anybody. His body and face is plumpy; not exactly extremely fat, but nowhere near skinny. He's a little bit overweight. He's short, standing at 4'9, causing him to get bullied on quite a lot. However, because of this, he can throw a punch to the gut very well. '''Personality: '''Cameron is a rather secluded and shy person, but also very defensive when it comes to anyone bullying his family. His parents urged him to go to training academy, but he never wanted to, as he wasn't really into anything dealing with weapons or preparing to hurt people. He's more of a wimp, but when he gets very angry, he loses his cool that he usually maintains, specifically if someone goes over-board on picking on him or if somebody tries to mess with any of his family members. Besides this side of him, Cameron is a very lazy person. He's more of a couch potato, and isn't interested in any form of fitness, as he gets tired extremely easily. You may expect him to eat all-day every-day with this persona, but really, he is very picky about food, uninterested in any sweets, cake, bread, or meat. He's a vegetarian, although the rest of his family isn't. '''Weapon(s): '''Like said earlier, Cameron doesn't find weaponry appealing. Although, he does keep a weapon in sake of showing people that he isn't a weakling. If anything, he'll choose a '''Bow & Arrow, this being known as a very rare weapon for boys to use. However, he wants to stand out. A bow would be his primary choice, although if not available, he won't risk his life to get it - in fact, his secondary weapon will be a meat cleaver. He noticed, while doing chores in the kitchen, that it can cut through bone, and that it would be in fact useful if he was to ever go into the games or use it for defense. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' It was a very, very sunny and bright day. Ha, so much for that. My father had came home with lobster, although we lived in District 10. I wondered why. Usually only District 4 had that type of seafood. "Dinner, Cameron and Rarity!" I ran downstairs, eager to try it. I wasn't the person to drool over meat, but maybe ''lobster was different. Rarity sat across the table from me, only nine years old. I was ten at the time. She enjoyed the taste of it, finishing it before my father could even be halfway done with his part. I twisted my face in disgust. It tasted exactly like the usual steak my father would bring home. We were only able to afford one meal a day. We lived in the basic poverty. "Do you like it, son?" "Not really. It doesn't taste any different from-" There was a scream from outside. I instantly got up to see from the window but my father thought of the idea otherwise. "Don't go out there." "I'm not." "I mean, don't look out there. Rarity, Cam, follow me immediately." I did what he said as he brought us out to the back door. I've barely been there. All we had were chickens and that's where we'd get our eggs from - otherwise known as my only source of protein. "Run. Run past the fence, just run and run until you see another one." "Father, that's crazy-" "Do it. Now! I love you two." We nodded our heads and instantly started sprinting. I didn't know where the fence was, but I assume Rarity did, as she brought me straight to it. "Is it electric?" I asked. "No. Never is. It's all a rumor." I nodded my head and began climbing over it slowly. The minute I heard peacekeepers shouting, I picked up the pace. Rarity was already on the other side. "Come on, Cam! Hurry, they're coming after you!" I had never done it before. No other action besides dragging myself to the kitchen and what not. Finally making it to the other side, I turned around and saw the Peacekeepers heading right in this direction. I stood there in awe, luckily having Rarity to snap me out of whatever phase I was in and we ran off. After about ten minutes of running, I was already tired. "Rarity, it's no use," I puffed out. "Father lied." "Father didn't lie! We'll meet him again, I know it!" She protested, but I knew the truth. Getting lobster was illegal, and he had broken the law. I knew it wouldn't have been long before they'd catch him. And then there was the punishment. Death. But I kept my mouth shut anyway. I couldn't tell Rarity. Not yet. So we continued to run and run, through the trees, the bushes, the thorns. I had been pricked by them for what felt like a hundred times, but I ignored it. Eventually, after about 5 hours, we came upon a fence. "Look. Dad told us to be here." "Yeah," I replied, sticking one of my bare feet into the hole of the fence. Eventually, I climbed over, Rarity beating me to the other side like usual. We came upon a house. It was raining over here. "Excuse us, ma'am. I'm Cameron, and this is my little sister Rarity. Do you mind telling us which district we're in?" "District 2...what happened?" I looked over at Rarity who was staring back up at me. I had to lie in front of her. "We were told to come over here, because our grandparents were on this side of town. We just wanted to make sure we're in the same district, that's all. Thank you," I bowed my head down at her, turning on my heel to walk off before she stopped me. "You can stay here for a week or two. You don't look too rich, do you?" "No." I said, nodding my head. "Thank you ma'am." "My pleasure." And that was the story. '''Strengths: '''Cameron is very skilled in '''strength', due to his size. He's also quite good with stealth '''and '''climbing. Weaknesses: '''Cameron is very lazy, so he isn't good with '''accuracy. '''He's also not that good in '''agility, '''nor is he skilled with '''speed. '''Charm: '''None. '''Alliance: '''Loner/Won't Ally with Careers '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Games Entered 1. The Maze Games - 159th Games Owner: Smilingtribute District Entered: 2 Training Score: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 2. 125th Annual Hunger Games Owner: Aerialchinook District Entered: 2 Training Score: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes